Primogénita
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke está en el hospital, Sakura y va a traer al mundo al primer hijo del Uchiha, pero las complicaciones llegan, y esta, podría arrebatarle a Sasuke, su única razón de vivir. SasuSaku… Les juro que -tal vez- no se arrepentiral.    ¡Gracias por pasarse!


**Solo diré que, algunas personas ****–****a las cuales les mandé el fic por correo****–**** lloraron y me amenazaron de muerte por casi haberles hecho quedar sin corazón. **

**La verdad, es que no me arrepiento de eso ****–****mirada diabólica****–**** ¿Y saben porqué?...**

**¡Por que me gustó a mí! ¡Jajá! **

**Ok, no. Je… Espero que a ustedes si les guste. Preparé este One-Short hace unos meses, no me atrevía a publicarlo ya que me daba vergüencita –gotita anime****–**

**Pero, ahora me pasó –mas gotitas anime****–**** ¡Espero que les guste la historia!**

**Nos leemos abajo… **

**~Primogénita~**

Tic-Tac, Tic-tac, Tic-tac….

– *maldito reloj* -pensó el Uchiha con furia y nerviosismo.-

– ¡eh! ¡Vamos teme, sabes que Sakura-chan es fuerte! –gritó un rubio.-

– Naruto-kun –murmuró una pelinegra.-

– ¡Es que jamás lo eh visto así Hinata-chan! –Gritó.- ¡cuando nazca el nuestro, veraz como voy a estar de tranquilo! –aseguró.-

– si claro, ¿tu tranquilo? Cuando el fin del mundo llegue –habló el Uchiha por primera vez.-

Hace exactamente una hora, una peli rosa había entrado en una camilla, a una sala de parto, retorciéndose de fuertes dolores en su vientre, con nueve meses de embarazo, el momento de conocer al primogénito Uchiha, había llegado.

En el momento menos indicado, en el cual el Uchiha estaba más nervioso por todo el papeleo de los reportes de misiones.

Con las investigaciones del escuadrón ANBU.

_A la mierda todo eso…_

Su hijo era más importante, pero aun así, el estrés del trabajo, con el nerviosismo de no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba adentro de la maldita sala, no hacía muy buen conjunto.

_¿Por qué no entró con su mujer?_

Fácil, el podría ser un ninja experimentado, manejando armas como Kunai, una Katana, Shuriken, Agujas Senbon. Pero si se trataba de ver un nacimiento, el Uchiha… Se desplomaba.

– *marica* -se insultó mentalmente.-

– ¡Vamos teme! Ya verás como dentro de unos segundos sale una de esas enfermeras y te dice que ya nació. Al fin sabré si es hombre o mujer –se alegró el rubio.-

– Hm –fue lo único que se llegó a escuchar del Uchiha.-

De pronto, tal y como lo predijo Naruto, una enfermera salió de la habitación, pero… No lo hizo con las razones que dio el rubio.

Aquella chica vestida de bata blanca y con supuesta experiencia, llamó a otra chica vestida de la misma forma.

– Llama a un cardiólogo, estoy es grave –se logró escuchar el pequeño murmullo que dio esa chica castaña.-

El Uchiha se tensó mientras su mundo caía en pedacitos.

_Llama a un cardiólogo, esto es grave…_

_Esto es grave… ¡esto es grave!… ¡esto es grave!…._

Las palabras de aquella enfermera se repetían como eco en la mente del Uchiha quien estaba hecho piedra con lo que había escuchado.

– te… teme yo… -el rubio no sabía que decir.-

El pelinegro reaccionó y aun con la mirada perdida, se levantó torpemente del asiento donde se encontraba.

Su torpeza era tan evidente, que se tropezaba con tan solo querer levantarse.

– ¡teme! –Murmuró el rubio con preocupación.-

– y-yo… t… tengo que… entrar… ¿Verdad? –Murmuró con la mirada pérdida.-

La vida de las personas más importantes en su maldita y lastimera vida, estaban en peligro, el lo sabía.

El Uchiha, apenas salió una enfermera, se le abalanzó a ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposa? –Preguntó con desesperación.-

– ¿La paciente Sakura-sama? Uh, bueno. El bebe no puede respirar, la placenta se ah desprendido completamente y tiene una hemorragia interna que esta sofocando a la paciente, estamos tratando de hacer lo posible señor, si me disculpa, estoy de prisa –se atrevió a explicar de forma corta y sincera, sin dejar el lado frio que tenían los doctores, ya acostumbrados a este tipo de fallos.-

El Uchiha respiraba de forma entrecortada mirando la puerta donde su esposa peli rosa había entrado una hora antes, que aun tenía una lucecita parpadeante arriba de la puerta, color rojo.

_Signo de alerta que hay mucho trabajo aun por hacer…_

El Uchiha se encaminó a la puerta y tomó el pomo de ella.

-nee ¡dile que puje bien fuerte! –bromeo el Uzumaki dando fuerzas al pelinegro, este asintió y la abrió.-

– ¡No me importa! –Chilló alguien con dolor- Sálvelo por favor, por favor –repetía con desespero-

_Sakura…_

El Uchiha sentía como poco a poco la lucecita que le daba vida a su existencia se iba apagando.

– ¡Doctor, la presión arterial esta bajando! –se alarmó uno de ellos.

– ¡Rápido, apresúrense y saquen al bebé! –El pelinegro entró a la habitación y vio a su peli rosa echada, pálida.

El pelinegro se acercó sintiéndose estúpido al sentir como le temblaba el cuerpo levemente.

Agarró la mano de la peli rosa la cual estaba tiesa a un lado de la camilla.

– Sakura –logró pronunciar.- Sakura, estoy aquí, responde. –La peli rosa abrió levemente los ojos y miró al Uchiha.

– Sasuke-kun –murmuró- ¡Sasuke-kun, estas aquí! –sonrió en medio del dolor.

– A medias –bromeó mientras su rostro tomaba un color hueso.

– ¡Saquen al niño!

– ¡La estamos perdiendo! –gruñó uno con intención de que el Uchiha no lo escuchara, pero el lo hizo, llegó tan claro a sus oídos que dolió.

Sakura… estaba muriendo.

– Sasuke-kun. …. Te amo –murmuró, su cuerpo se relajó rápidamente y su mano cayó a un lado de la camilla.

Sasuke vio, con desesperación, como el destino le arrebataba la única razón que había encontrado para vivir, la única persona que le había devuelto las ganas de seguir con vida. Sintió la garganta seca, la boca de un momento a otro, tomó un sabor amargo, ya no había razón para estar ahí. Se sintió estúpido, no había podido proteger a Sakura de la muerte, se sentía impotente al verla, tendida en esa cama, con el rostro pálido, _sin vida…_, se volteó para salir y antes de siquiera poder caminar un paso lejos de la peli rosa, se escuchó un pequeño y sofocado llanto.

Uchiha abrió los ojos de inmediato, volteó la cabeza tan rápido, que casi se tuerce el cuello. Sus orbes negras se posaron en una pequeña criatura, cubierta de sangre, de un color rosado pálido. Tenía el rostro contraído mientras lloraba, ahora con más claridad, a todo pulmón. Sintió como de un momento a otro todo el panorama cambiaba. Ahora estaba Sakura, tal vez en ese instante estaba en la camilla, pero él la estaba viendo ahí, junto a él, mirando a la pequeña… Si, no era primogénito, era primogénita, una pequeña, una delicada y hermosa niña la cuál Sakura había traído al mundo.

Sintió como los ojos le picaban y se le llenaban de un extraño liquido, vio borroso y sentía como su garganta se hacía un nudo. Su vista se aclaró levemente al momento en que sintió como el líquido de sus ojos, bajaba por sus mejillas.

-Una niña –murmuró uno de los doctores-

-Es una nena, que linda –dijo otro.

-¡Despierten ahora, el cardiólogo! ¡¿Dónde está el cardiólogo?

El sonido aturdidor de la maquina, no paraba, ni siquiera para que e señal que la peli rosa seguía con vida… El mundo de Sasuke, se oscureció _casi _completamente, ya que solo habría una pequeña lucecita… Solo una…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

– ¡Otto-san! –Gritó una pequeña de aparentemente cinco años– ¡Otto-san! ¡¿Vamos ya al festival?

Sasuke se giró hacia su hija y sonrió.

– Si, adelántense –murmuró.

Estaba parado frente a dos lapidas, en ellas, estaban el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha. Ambos al lado del otro.

– Como me gustaría que estuviesen aquí –suspiró– Aunque supongo que tu solo me palmearías la espalda –se dirigió a su padre…

– Sasuke-kun –llamó una débil y dulce voz.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo…

– Akira me dijo que nos adelantáramos. Pero creo que deberíamos ir juntos, además, Haruto está que empieza a cortejarla –emitió una pequeña risa.

El rostro del Uchiha se desfiguró ante lo que la chica le había dicho…

– ¿Qué Haruto, qué?

– Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Además, solo son niños.

– Si, como digas –fingió ignorarla.

Hasta que sintió como unos delicados brazos envolvían su cuello y como el cuerpo de la chica golpeaba contra su espalda. Sasuke sonrió ante esto, sintiendo como la pequeña e hinchada pancita de la peli rosa, chocaba con su musculosa espalda. Se volteó y cogió a la chica por la casi ya inexistente cintura.

– ¿Por qué no descansamos hoy? Creo que te vendría muy bien a ti –susurró.

– ¿Por qué?... Vamos Sasuke-kun. Solo tengo cinco meses. Además, Akira no ha ido nunca a un festival. ¿Recuerdas que siempre estabas de misión cuando había uno de estos? Y ella jamás ha querido ir sin ti. No sería justo para ella.

– Sakura, deberías descansar –susurró enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la peli rosa.

– Claro –sonrió sin poder evitarlo– Ahora. Prepárate, porque no escogí esa ropa para que no la usaras –señaló la vestimenta del Uchiha a lo cual este frunció el ceño sonrojándose levemente.

– Me las pagarás Haruno…

– En la noche, hasta mañana en la mañana.

Uchiha sonrió…

– En realidad… será, en cinco meses, hasta todo un día entero. Akira se irá con el Dobe.

La peli rosa hizo un puchero.

– ¡Me niego! La última vez que Naruto «cuidó» a mi pequeña, ella terminó con la cortadura en su brazo.

La cabeza de Sasuke hizo un clic al recordar el incidente.

Estaba seguro que Naruto también lo recordaba, ya que esa vez le dio la golpiza de su vida. Akira hasta ahora conservaba la pequeña marca en su brazo. El Dobe la había dejado sola en la cocina, y ella, aún gateando, jaló una secadora de platos y con ella un chuchillo.

Sasuke recordaba como sintió ese sentimiento extraño que solo sentía cuando Sakura estaba en peligro… miedo, preocupación, desesperación…_Pánico… terror._

Quería matar a Naruto, pero el desesperado llanto de su hija lo aturdía, no sabía que hacer para detener la pequeña, pero aun así –para la niña– peligrosa hemorragia de su brazo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarla con Sakura, la cual casi sufre un colapso nervioso.

¡¿Cómo fue tan estúpido? Había olvidado por ese minúsculo momento ese incidente. Naruto nunca terminó de disculparse completamente, ya que sabía que si sacaba el tema a flote, una gran paliza le esperaría. Su pequeña Akira siempre se preguntaba el porqué tenía esa cicatriz.

Sasuke se consideró mal padre… ¡Dejó a su pequeña e indefensa hija con un maldito descuidado que en los primeros días de vida de su propio hijo, le dio de tomar Ramen!

Recordando ese incidente, esa fue la primera vez que Konoha conoció la faceta furiosa de Hinata.

– Creo que podríamos dejarla con Temari, ella se divierte mucho con Shikaru.

– Si, es una buena idea, Sasuke-kun… Pero te olvidas de un pequeño detallito.

– No, no me he olvidado de «El pequeño detallito»… aún lo tengo en mente…

– Que sea de madrugada cuando duerme…

– Trato hecho…

El pequeño Takeshi venía en camino, pronto nacería y Sasuke no tendría el porque temer perder a la peli rosa nuevamente. Lo sucedido fue por una complicación en el útero. Ahora, estaban siguiendo bien los chequeos, y nada saldría mal.

Sasuke y Sakura ahora estaban juntos, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la muerte, los podría separar…

…

– _¡Electro shock!_

– _¡Esta respirando!_

– _¡Está con vida! ¡Está con vida! ¡Salvamos a Sakura-san!_

**El final estuvo raro, lo acepto. Pero fue algo de último momento n.n**

**El problema ocurrió cuando llegué al final, quería hacer un poquito más amplio la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, pero solo salió así. **

**OwO Y ni hablar de la pequeña Akira, fue mi favorita. **

_**Ok, lo de Sasuke-kun llorando, hasta yo me sorprendí.**_

**Pero, técnicamente, todo ser ****–****por más corazón de piedra que sea****–**** tiene sentimientos ¿Verdad? ¡Hasta lagrimas! ¿No se han preguntado «Qué pasa cuando se le mete basurita a Sasuke en el ojo»? **

_**Yo si… U.U… **_**–****gotitas anime****–**

**Solo me queda decir, muchas gracias por leer el One-short. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**^^ Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
